vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare (Soul Calibur)
|-|Nightmare (Soul Calibur Vl)= |-|Nightmare (Graf Dumas)= |-|Nightmare (Inferno)= |-|Nightmare (Siegfried)= |-|Night Terror= Summary Nightmare is the main antagonist of the Soul series. He made his first appearance in Soul Edge, with his proper debut being in Soulcalibur. He is the host, wielder and living incarnation of the cursed sword, Soul Edge, the objective of most other characters in the story. Nightmare is merely the host body of Inferno and when defeated, Inferno takes over and combats the opponent if not try and coerce them into grabbing Soul Edge, transforming them into a new Azure Knight. What lies in his soul is Damnation and Destruction Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 7-A | At least 5-B, possibly 5-A | At least Low 7-B, likely Low 6-B Name: Nightmare, "The Symbol of Destruction", "Azure Nightmare", "Knight of Mare" (by Mitsurugi) Origin: Soulcalibur Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Lasted from the Ancient Times) Classification: Living Incarnation of Soul Edge, Azure Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Can rob the souls of entire armies at once. Deals Soul Damage with each of attacks, stealing the soul of his opponent slowly during combat), Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the minds of others in order to coerce them into taking Soul Edge. If there is a malfested target, Soul Edge feeds off of their sinful actions of bloodlust and gains the ability to control them), Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Creation (Created a mimic of Soul Edge as well as Astral Chaos), Dark Magic, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Teleportation, Dimensional BFR (Can send others to Astral Chaos. All Souls taken by Soul Edge are sent to Astral Chaos. Astral Chaos warps and corrupts all who enter, mind, body and soul, eventually driving them mad and turning them into a form of Malfested), Duplication, Light Manipulation, Possession, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through dimensions), Necromancy, Madness Manipulation (Type 2; Simply being in contact with its power is enough to drive one into madness. Can corrupt entire areas making it so that anyone who enters the area will be driven mad), Illusion Creation, Curse Manipulation, Corruption (Can turn those who come into contact with it into mindless Monsters, Vampires, Malfested, etc. Even sustaining injuries from him or any wielder of Soul Edge is enough to drive one insane as shown with Raphael whose body became corrupted by his wounds. Coming into contact with a malfested's blood can in fact infect another as shown when Amy became malfested by treating Raphael's wounds), When the host body is defeated, Inferno will appear to fight the opponent or use his mental powers to get them to grab the sword, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Sealing (Taki's seals had no effect on him) | All abilities enhanced | All abilities greatly enhanced, Energy Projection, Flight | All Original Timeline Abilities minus Night Terror additions, Summoning (Can summon a dark horse. When defeated, Inferno will appear to fight the opponent). Attack Potency: Mountain level (He and Siegfried combined were able to defeat Abyss) | Mountain level (When at full power. Superior to the likes of Abyss. Was able to create a cloud piercing beam of this caliber) | At least Planet level (Is a much mightier and chaotic form of Nightmare and the personification of the Soul Edge in its completed state. It is the very embodiment of Astral Chaos and everything inside it, and those who master the energy within Astral Chaos can casually create entire planets. Even the likes of Algol is fearful of him), possibly Large Planet level (Astral Chaos contains fragments of the human world, and possibly gas giants such as Jupiter), can also ignore conventional durability. | At least Small City level (Commands half the power of a Complete Soul Edge), likely Small Country level (A mere portion of his power combined with some power from Soul Calibur and Astral Fissures were enough to create an incomplete Ultimate Seed in which was stated to be able to destroy a country or two) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed via power-scaling (Ivy, a much weaker character, kicked away a point blank bullet shot from Cervantes' gun, Taki also outran an explosion in Soul Blade) | Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Subsonic (Can move faster than the eye can see) with at least Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class M | At least Class M | Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Mountain Class | At least Planet Class, possibly Large Planet Class | At least Small City Class, likely Small Country Class Durability: Mountain level (Is able to take damage from Siegfried and Zasalamel) | Mountain level | At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level | At least Small City level, likely Small Country level Stamina: Very high, can fight for a long time against Siegfried, can live without water or food. | Extremely high as Night Terror. Range: Extended melee range with his sword, tens of kilometers with his powers. | Extended melee range, planetary with his powers. | Extended melee range with his sword, hundreds of kilometers with his powers. Standard Equipment: Soul Edge, armor. Intelligence: Above Average | Gifted | Animalistic, appears to operate purely on an instinctual level. Weaknesses: Must keep devouring souls in order to stay alive as he is an empty suit of armor with no actual wielder for the sword, he is actually the sword rather than the armor that wields it, meaning that breaking the sword will kill him. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Soul Wave:' Unleashes a burst of red energy the absorbs the souls of all those in range by stabbing the ground with Soul Edge. Another method shown is that Nightmare bows down, crossing his hands and storing energy, as we can see electric bolts gather around him. A stage starts to shake and by straightening up and shouting "Hate!" Nightmare releases a crimson energy sphere now accompanied with an additional ring of light and explosion sound. *'Evil Seed:' Nightmare exclaims "Watch this!" and punches the opponent with his claw, knocking his foe backwards. He uppercuts him/her into the air, then slams his sword point first into the ground and a ball of energy erupts around his opponent as they scream. This move drains their soul into Soul Edge. *'Dark Reconquista:' Nightmare holds his sword up, calls for it, saying "Soul Edge", and does one heavy vertical slash to knock his opponent to the ground while saying "Burn!". *'Grim Lord:' This consists of four hits: the first one is a rather strong middle kick attack, which works like a launcher, so that the next attack can catch an enemy in mid-air. Then, Nightmare grabs his opponent with his twisted arm and then unleashes the most damaging blow with a bursting sound, by emitting dark red energy which surrounds him, forming a sphere. *'Bloody Invasion:' At the beginning he raises his hand and then hits it heavily against the ground saying "Run if you can" and creating a tremor. *'Death Row:' This is a part of a Brave Edge move called Death Lord's Annihilation. There are two hits in this Weapon Art. The first one is a high punch which knocks an enemy down and then goes a middle long-range stabbing attack with Nightmare whirling his sword in colored flames and saying "Ravage!". Key: Incomplete Nightmare | Complete Nightmare | Night Terror | Soul Calibur Vl Others Notable Victories: Mard Geer (Fairy Tail) Mard Geer's Profile (Speed was Equal and 7-A versions were used) Notable Losses: Kenshiro (Hokuto No Ken)Kenshiro's Profile (Both were low 6-B and speed was equalised.) Inconclusive Matches: Shadow Mewtwo (Pokemon) Shadow Mewtwo's Profile (Night Terror was used and Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Demons Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Duplication Users Category:Light Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Necromancers Category:Madness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Curse Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5